The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a unique mounting structure for attaching the visor to a vehicle.
Typically visors are mounted to a vehicle with a pivot hinge arrangement coupled to the vehicle roof near or at the A-pillar of the vehicle. When used, such visors are pivoted downwardly in a direction toward the windshield passing momentarily through the forward line of sight of the occupant as it is moved to a sun-blocking position. Also, conventional visor mounts frequently employ an auxiliary releasing clip at an end opposite the pivot connection to allow the visor to be released from the front windshield position and pivoted to a side window position. When so manipulating a visor, it sometimes becomes necessary for the occupant to duck his/her head to allow the visor to pass through the head area of the vehicle interior.
With conventional mounting systems for vehicle visors, at least two safety issues are presented. First, the operator is momentarily distracted while manipulating the visor for use either in the front windshield position, since it passes through the line of sight, and again when it is pivoted to a side window position. Secondly, when pivoted downwardly, the visor may in some adjusted positions present an edge which projects toward the user's head and, in the event of an accident with or without air bag deployment, could cause serious injury despite the requirements that the edges of the visor have required curved edges.
Newer vehicle designs have become more aerodynamic, partly to conserve fuel, and, in such designs, conventional visor mounting systems place the visors further rearwardly even closer to the occupant's head, which makes it more difficult to manipulate the visor without distracting, particularly, the vehicle operator.
There exists a need, therefore, for a visor system which can be mounted to a vehicle in a manner which provides excellent sun-blocking properties, is easy to maneuver, eliminates some of the safety issues, and still provides features to which consumers have become accustomed, such as illuminated vanity mirrors, extendable sun-blocking or filtering panels, and the like.